Decisions
by Waffle Hiccupdragon
Summary: Terra is unsure about the darkness inside him. He is presented with the choice of leaving his master, Eraqus, who is against darkness completely. Master Xehanort gives Terra a promising offer, but how might Eraqus react?


**Dammit. I need to stop writing these things when I already have series that aren't finished yet! Ugh. But I have no motivation and recently I developed a crush on Master Eraqus (idk why) so I decided to write a mushy fic about him and Terra. I'm warning you now, this is graphic. XD There are minor spoilers in here for people who haven't played BBS yet, but I did change it around a lot so it's definitely not exact.**

**DISCLAIMER: I. Own. Nothing.**

Terra sat alone in his room, unsure of what to think. _What's wrong with me? _He thought to himself. Just because he had darkness, his master shunned him in front of all his friends. Xehanort seemed to think there was nothing wrong with Terra, but that didn't make him feel any better.

Downstairs, in one of the lounge rooms, Aqua and Ven spoke about their troubled friend. "I think Eraqus was too hard on him. I definitely didn't agree with him, but I didn't want to get in trouble for disagreeing. So I stayed silent." Said Ventus, sitting on the couch with bad posture, looking mildly interested in the floor. "It's a shame." Aqua said. "I was really hoping we'd both pass the exam together. And I was so sure Terra was ready." Ventus suddenly left the room. "Wait! Ven, don't do anything irrational!" Aqua's efforts were futile.

Ven ran to the staircase leading to Terra's room. He was stopped by a dark shadowy figure. "Damn it, Vanitas! Out of the way!" Ven shouted, trying to push Vanitas but only made a fool of himself as he tumbled back down. "Sorry, other half. I was told to stand here and not let anyone pass until the master is finished with his business." Vanitas leaned against the wall, looking totally blasé. "Don't you have something better to do?" Ven complained. He wished he hadn't kicked Vanitas out of his room earlier. Then he'd probably be occupying himself and Ven could get through.

"You have extraordinary talents that my ignorant colleague has failed to see. Terra, we are both presented with a decision as a result of the examination. You don't have to stay with your master, Eraqus." Xehanort consoled Terra, which wasn't really working. "I don't understand what's wrong with me. What I did, or anything. He…could have at least explained it." Terra had the small beginnings of tears. "Well, I'll let you decide what it is you want. I'll be around…" Xehanort said, a hand on Terra's shoulder, which was now shaking from quiet sobs. Xehanort silently left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ventus watched as Xehanort and Vanitas walked down the steps and out of sight. If only Terra would understand that Eraqus only wants the best for him…

"You and Ventus must travel the other worlds if you hope to find Xehanort. I don't know why he left on such short notice. My friend tells me his intentions rouse suspicions. Xehanort is wary. You must be warier. Whatever happens, do everything in your power to find him without siding with darkness. We must destroy it." With that, Ven and Aqua set off to search for Xehanort.

A million voices shouted at Eraqus as he climbed the stairs to Terra's room. "Don't do this to him! Don't ruin him any farther! He's just a boy!" "You have the ability to make him trust you again. It's your choice. He will be thankful." "This is against the rules of the light! Don't encourage the darkness in the boy!" Meanwhile Eraqus was growing harder with every step upwards. The castle was now vacant but for himself and Terra. Glowing images of Terra's body appeared in Eraqus' imagination. His dream was about to come true. And little did he know it, so was Terra's.

Terra was still crying when Eraqus softly walked into his room. Terra either didn't know he was there or didn't care. He didn't look up. Eraqus sat on Terra's bed and rested his head on his shoulder, an arm around his waist. "You didn't fail the examination, Terra." Eraqus said. Terra raised his head to look at Eraqus. "Why did you fail me then? I'm so confused. Please tell me what I did wrong." Terra gripped Eraqus by the arms, desperate for an answer. "Terra, I lied to you so you wouldn't go away. Whenever you are not with me, my heart feels bruised, and blackened. You may have darkness in your heart, but I love that darkness." Eraqus' eyes glazed over with lust as he scanned Terra up and down. Terra's eyes were fixed onto Eraqus, never leaving his face, wondering what he was thinking. Eraqus traced a line down Terra's face where the tears fell, and held his cheek. Terra closed his eyes, a hint of fear clouding his judgment. Eraqus placed his mouth on Terra's, softly sucking at the sweet taste of him. He moved closer, removing his hoodie, embracing Terra as Terra opened his mouth in surprise, letting Eraqus gain entrance into Terra's mouth. Terra moaned in confusion and comfort, letting his master keep going. Terra held on to Eraqus' neck as he was being undressed, letting Eraqus roam his toned body with his hands and tongue. They were both bare, and Eraqus took advantage of Terra's weariness and pushed him on his back. Eraqus pushed his body against Terra's, mumbling how much he loved Terra and waited so long for this moment. He could feel Terra getting hard as he jerked around underneath. Eraqus' need was too great. Without any preparation, Eraqus pushed himself into Terra, who screamed in utter pain and begged Eraqus to stop. Terra was hushed with quiet words in his ear. Eraqus didn't cease his movements, only pushed harder and faster, sweat forming on his body. Terra's tear supply dried up, his body becoming numb where Eraqus intruded. Terra could smell his blood staining the sheets. He became afraid beyond anything he'd ever imagined, and whimpered with fear. Eraqus pushed into Terra's sensitive body as far as he could go, and Terra's pain suddenly turned into pleasure, meeting Eraqus with every thrust. Terra's mind was blank, all reasoning gone. "Right there, master. Please, harder." They came in a mess of blood, sweat and screams, and Terra was so tired that he instantly fell asleep.

Terra awoke fully dressed, and it was early morning. He sensed the unusual quiet and remembered that his friends were gone. He pulled the wayfinder from his pocket and held it up to the light. It glimmered with radiance. For a few minutes, Terra stared at it, wondering where Ven and Aqua were, if they were safe, if they were thinking about him like he was. When Terra stood up, he felt a dull pain by his lower back. Then he remembered the fuckfest he somewhat drunkenly took part in the night before. Eyes widening in disbelief, he shook his head, unable to accept it. Terra froze like a statue, his blood running cold. He heard no noise on the lower levels of the castle. Terra walked to the door, the 7 foot trip seeming like miles. He has never been so afraid of a doorknob in his entire life. There was nothing on the other side of the door, or down the hall. _I can't believe I let the darkness overtake me so easily. And what was the Master thinking! What exactly…did he do to me? _The feelings fought for dominance in Terra's mind. Fear won over and Terra found himself hugging his chest in utter discomfort. Shame coated the fear. He would never be able to look at his friends-or his master, the same way ever again. How could he ever feel comfortable around here knowing that his master is in love with him, wanting to prey on his body like he was some sort of drug? Terra wasn't mad at his master. Remembering the fear and confusion, he also remembered the pleasure and escape from life's burdens, if only for a few seconds.

"Terra, is that you?" a voice called up from the stairwell. Terra jerked in surprise at the familiar husky voice calling up to him. He backed away from view in desperate haste, running for his life to the safety of his room. He slammed the door, locked it, and stood in the far corner. Head to the side against the wall, eyes closed, Terra began to perspire. "Terra, please talk to me." Master Eraqus' voice could be heard, muffled behind the locked door. Terra's whole body tensed. He didn't know what his master would do to him now. He could feel the darkness in his heart feeding on his fear, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Terra, please. I must speak about last night." Eraqus sounded sincere, and Terra thought him legit, so he slowly made his way to the door and unlocked it. There was a moment of hesitance as the door didn't open right away, but then Eraqus turned the knob, opened the door slowly as Terra jumped back, unsure what to say or think. "Terra, I was wrong in taking out my wants on you. But you must understand, I love you too much for you to get hurt. I believe Xehanort is up to no good, and I couldn't risk you getting hurt. If he ever got control over you, I don't know what I would have done." Terra sat on the bed, shaking a little, pondering Master Eraqus' words. After a minute, Terra looked into Eraqus' eyes. He stood up and went to his master. "Don't leave me, master." Terra said. "Ever."

**Aww, how sweet. I should have made them die at the end. Lol just kidding. My sole purpose in writing this was simply boredom and interest. Reviews are loveded. And stuff.**


End file.
